A Different Kind Of Pain
by Manifestation-Of-The-Mind
Summary: To love is a bliss. But to love and not be loved back, knowing the other is with someone, hurts. And Hero understands just how wrong his love is..And why he cannot get what he wants, until the end of life. Warning: Character Death. Not suicide.


Hm...Another fic. This time, for Dragon Warrior. D. I know. Strange fics abroad! But this is an Implied HeroxJessica. It's rather unlikely, ne? Well. In actuality it's a Jessica x Angelo. But, since I think the world needs more of Weird Dragon Warrior pairings, I've done it. >>; So...Yay? Anywho. On with deh ficceh! Disclaimer: I do NOT own Jessica, Yangus, King Trode, or anything other than the plot. And not even A Different Kind Of Pain, by Cold. So..don't sue? Please! ;

_Lyrics are in Italics. _

"This be Speech."

_'Thoughts are these. . ' _

A Different Kind Of Pain

It was a warm, overall, sunny day in the Eastern Continent. _'We're in the Kingdom Of Ascantha, right?' _Hitoji's (The name I gave my Character on there. >>; ) thoughts were interrupted briefly by the brisk, heavenly chorus of her voice. It had, ever since the day he had met her, which, was the day he had visited Alexandria. But, things had gone off the deep end after that, hadn't they? It was..Simple. First, the Khalamari face-off. Soon, the Massacre of Abbot Francis. And now, here they were...The Heroes of everything. The Sceptre had been defeated, and it was ridden of the horrid Scepter, which had held the evil entity known as Rapthorne sealed within it's depth's, even after defeating Dhoulmagus.

"Hitoji, go get me something to eat, will you?" Her words echoed through him, and he obeyed, silently, going to fetch her food...And so, thoughts wandered to recent events. Defeating Dhoulmagus, Rapthorne, the new Medea, and Trode, human as ever...And the Wedding of Angelo and Jessica...

So...After all they'd been through...Everything...He had stolen her heart, Captured the very body and soul he himself wanted. And now..There was nothing left to be done, was there? No Enemies to be defeated, save a few Village Pillaging one's. Even then, it wasn't hard. Now...Here, he, Hitoji, was alone. Alone, no one to stand by his side, nor anyone to stand by him, through hardships. The only being in his way to her heart was _Him. _Angelo...Was the winner, it seemed. He had captured her...Become her Shining Knight. And in turn, had shattered a companions love.

_'You don't even look at me, anymore. You..Just like holding hands with him...Kissing...And...Loving him. You never regard me anymore, unless it's to go get something. Oh, sure, I'm happy to get it. Because I'd do anything for you to notice me. Remember the Don Mole Fight? You were knocked out. I was the one left standing. I stood over your body. Hell, I even yelled out my feelings through actions, of proceeding to nurture you back, even though it didn't matter. You didn't know why I did those things, did you? Didn't give them a second thought. To you..I was..A 'Teammate. A Friend, and only a friend.' Never anything more. You..And him..Are inseparable, now. And...You can't put your delicate finger on it, by the way I never regard Angelo anymore, as a friend. Why? You had asked me that, once. _

_A voice, as delicate as a flower, yet as rough as a Armadillo's armored skin, had began to whisper, no, inquire to his ear, a question of importance, it seemed, so much so that it was in a whisper. Very unlike her. _

_'What is it, Jessica?' I had whispered back, keeping it low enough so that Angelo couldn't hear, but high enough, that Jessica could hear. When that voice rang through my ears again, I felt like it was pure, utter, Bliss. Heavenly, too. _

_'Why do you regard Angelo as scum, and, not that I disagree, not as a friend, like you use to?' _

_That question...Had..Shocked, Hitoji. But, just as much as it shocked him, he had whispered back, the voice filled with Venom, enough to fill a Elephant the Size of Godzilla, and width of a Dhoulmagus, with about 40ft's worth, tinted with the tiniest bit of Jealousy, you didn't detect it, and hatred, that was what had shocked you, hadn't it? _

_'He is scum. Worthless. Meaningless to this team. Only useful for defeating Dhoulmagus. He's a pain in the ass. One more mouth to feed, with gold. Soon we'll be out of money.' It had been a Cold, Heartless, and evil, like answer. But you wouldn't have known, would you? _

_It had been the end of that conversation. You didn't say a word to me after that. And, the only other time you spoke to me, was when I wanted to know about your family...And you had said the three words that had made me regret saying that. You may not have shown it back then, your undying love for Angelo, but you sure as hell said it in those words. _

"_Go. To. Hell. Never speak to me again, Hitoji." _

_The three words that had stung me. I had tuned out, after that, didn't I? I decided to not proceed on with anything, other than...Saying occasional advice to the teammates. Now..Look at me. Just, look. I'm a Servant to you..Like a Dog to it's master. _

_But did it matter to me? Why, no. But...It caused pain...Heart-Stricken pain to see...Your love for him, now clear as sky, when I was near. You know why I never spoke to you, after given orders, Jessica? It hurt too much to speak. I couldn't put words together. Not even to make a sentence. I would just nod to your questions, or shake my head. _

_Now look at me. I'm pathetic. I don't even deserve to be near you.' _

As the Hero had cut off the musing ceremony, his mind wandered off to remember a song he had listened to, once. And, he had sung them, in a delicate whisper, where no one but himself would listen.

_Before I let you go..._

_Give me just one night to show you..._

_Just how I feel. _

_I lost all control..._

_If it takes my whole dammed life..._

_I'll make this up to you..._

He hummed the first lyrics with a ragged, but fairly decent, singing voice. After finally reaching the kitchen of Castle, whats-ya-ma-call-it's Kitchen, the Pirate looking, Monster killing, Saving The World type of hero, began to cook. What had been Jessica's favorite dinner, and meal of the day? Why, the meal was Supper! And the favorite dish, was...Surprisingly enough. Chicken Sandwiches, with some French Fries. Plain, Chicken Sandwiches, mind you.

And, after about 30 minutes or so, he had taken a plate out of the cabinet above his head, and, scooping up two pieces of bread and placing the Chicken Patties between each slice of Hamburger Bread for the sandwiches, he placed said Delicacies on said plate, and, after taking a spoonful or so of French Fries, he had began trudging back towards the Mistresses Throne.

Several minutes later, he had presented the food to her. And, nodding to her, he simply waited for her approval, before going back. But, what surprised him most, was her voice. It sounded sympathetic.

"Thank you, Hitoji. But...I feel the need to...Apologize to you." Perking his ears up, and regarding her with kindness, and a response, the boy simply stared up.

"For what, Mi'lady?" He had rasped out, moving down to a kneeling position, as an honor of respect.

"For...My behavior after you had answered me about, why you never treated Angelo the same. I didn't have the right to say that to you, Hitoji. Please...Forgive me." Her eyes...Had spilled out tears. His heart..Ached to comfort her, but...Seeing as how he was just...a servant, now, he didn't have the honor, nor did he wish to be executed.

"I-I'll go now..." Standing up, and walking briskly out, had made it seem like...He had gone to get Angelo, but, in truth, he hadn't. In fact, he had gone out, and sat on a bench, singing the words to that same song he had hummed before.

_I'm kinda like the waves that role their whole life..._

_Towards somewhere, crashing it on the shore.._

_That's blown in the wind that carries clouds..._

_To hide my wish on a Fallen Star._

It was beautiful, to him, anyways. It was...Over. No, he wasn't going to end his life, oh no. But...His undying love for the Red head...would never end. And so...If some unknown force had damned him to die here, then...It happened.

All of the sudden, a monster, fierce, mean, and with a Lance, had jumped him.

"A Human! Tasty meal is what I forecast!" The next words he spoke, were of no regrets..Nothing to lose. And, it was simple.

"Don't you know...When you face a human without anything to lose...Nothing to regret...That you've already lost?"

It wasn't in the least stunned. But shocked was a different story.

"You're not scared of me?" "No." "You're not afraid to die?" "Nope."

Then the thing attacked...He swiftly dodged, and lodged his sword in the things neck. But, after he was finished, with one final attack, the monster lunged, and lodged the Lance into his stomach...Before it writhed away, and died.

And, as blood poured out of his wound, a grim smile touched his lips.

And he sang...

_A Different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you...Is someone there to take you away from me. _

_I tried to let you go..._

_I wish I could turn back time.._

_And Show you just how I feel. _

_I need you to know..._

_If It takes my whole damned life.._

_I'll make it up to you. _

_Before you let me go, I just need you to know..._

_A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you.._

_Is someone there to take you away from me. _

_A different kind of pain, is someone there to hold you..._

_Is someone there to take you away from me..._

_A Different kind of pain...A different kind of pain...A different kind of pain..._

As he finished, the person who had heard the last part...And saw his body, and soul fading away into nothingness, was Jessica, in all her glory. She had ran over to him, and kneeled beside his crouched body..Limp, and almost lifeless.

"Hitoji! Don't die on me!" His rasped voice, and oxygen were draining. But...Telling her now, would keep his soul at ease, wouldn't it?

"Jessica..." He managed to get out, a gasping for air, followed by a cough breaching his lips, the young hero, touched, and caressed her cheek, lovingly, in a way. "I need to tell you something before I go...I...Well, ever since the day you joined...I loved you. You were beautiful, strong, and above all, Determined. My only regrets were that I couldn't have told you sooner. Now, it's too late...Way too late. You know why Angelo and I didn't get along well after, well, after he joined?" She nodded. "It was because of you. I wanted...To do everything in my power...To comfort you, love you, kiss you, and now it's all..Too late. My last goodbyes are simply this. I love you, Jessica..." With that...His soul had faded, his hand, clutched in hers, fell limp.

Soon...Salty tears spilled on the dead Hitoji's body, as a sobbing Jessica stayed by his side, and, unleashing her grip, and standing up, the graceful, yet mournful woman, gazed down at the one who had been her friend...Companion...Was now dead. No. He wasn't just a companion. He had been...Her lover. She didn't see it until now, did she?

The saying was true. You didn't know what you had, till you lost it. And, several months later, at the funeral of Hitoji, the few present, had many things to say. And when it was all said and done...She placed one last, goodbye kiss on the coffin, as it was raised and buried down into the ground. That night...The God's cried. For her, for Hitoji, for everyone's loss.

And...A goodbye it was. He had been given a wonderful funeral. But the only thing that seemed to sadden the Red-Head...Was knowing he had been alone all this time...And, her thoughts rested on the moments her and Angelo shared together. Wonderful moments...

_'Oh my God...He...Must have been watching. It must have hurt him so much...But he kept it inside. Now...He's gone to me forever...Gone to the world. He dies a Hero. And Dies alone...And it was all my fault...No...It was my ignorance that drove this. He may not have killed himself...But he sure as hell might as well killed himself. He was held in high regard by me..By everyone he saved. And now...By the Statue of himself, he lies...Gone to the world, but always to be remembered as the hero that lived Rapthorne's assaults, and saved others from dying at the hands of that monster...Perhaps...He'll find true peace now. Goodbye, Hitoji...' _

With that, she left...Consulted, and hugged, comforted and loved, by Angelo. Today...Had been a truly, mournful day. And on the gravestone, it read:

_He who lies here, is Hitoji, the surviver of everything...The Slayer of Evil...A True Friend...And above all...A Hero.'_


End file.
